Farewell
by Marians
Summary: Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Melihatmu bahagia dan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Untuk mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya aku begitu mencintaimu. [OS] [Taeyong/Yuta] [Typo(s), OOC]


**Farewell**

Taeyong/Yuta

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya NCT adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

(s). Boys Love/sho-ai . OOC. Sedikit bumbu supranatural.

.

.

.

14 tahun.

14 tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Jika diibaratkan, waktu selama itu bisa digunakan untuk melunasi cicilan kendaraan bermotor—bahkan bisa juga untuk melunasi apartemen atau rumah sederhana. Waktu 14 tahun juga cukup lama, bahkan bisa digunakan untuk mengamati seorang bayi yang beranjak remaja.

14 tahun itu waktu yang lama—apalagi hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang tak pasti kapan akan kembali.

Jadi, Nakamoto Yuta tidaklah terlalu terkejut ketika ia berpapasan dengan Ji Hansol—kakak kelasnya semasa SMU—dan pemuda itu langsung membrondongnya dengan 1001 pertanyaan ketika ia memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di Korea Selatan setelah 14 tahun lamanya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Jepang.

Ia bahkan tidaklah terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar kabar bahwa teman-temannya sudah menikah—abaikan fakta jika Hansol masih betah melajang—dan memiliki momongan. Bahkan, adik kelasnya, sebut saja pasangan Jaehyun-Doyoung, mereka bahkan sudah memiliki dua orang putra yang masih kecil.

Dan Nakamoto Yuta tidaklah terkejut, ketika ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong—kekasihnya semasa SMP, bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan, yang Yuta ketahui sebagai istrinya.

.-.-.

Ji Hansol mungkin adalah manusia terbaik—sekaligus terbodoh yang pernah ada dimuka bumi ini.

Lihat saja kelakuannya, laki-laki itu dengan tidak tau dirinya menyeret Koeun—sosok istri Taeyong—untuk pulang, meninggalkan Yuta dan Taeyong berdiam diri di pinggir jalan dengan tampang bodoh.

Yuta melirik Taeyong, ia mengulum senyum, mengamatinya dalam diam. Ah, haruskah Yuta menjelaskan betapa rindunya dirinya akan sosok laki-laki itu?

14 tahun ia tidak bertemu. Rasa rindunya sudah memuncak di ujung ubun-ubun. Yuta ingin menerjang sosoknya, memeluknya erat, menumpahkan semua rindu yang sudah tertahan selama 14 tahun ini.

Tapi ia sadar akan posisinya. Dirinya hanyalah masa lalu Taeyong, mantan kekasihnya—yah, walaupun baik dirinya maupun Taeyong tidak pernah mengucap kata putus, tapi Taeyong telah menikah, jadi wajar jika Yuta memutuskan begitu.

Ia—mereka begitu canggung. Hanya berdiri di pinggir jalan, saling berdampingan namun tak mengucap sepatah katapun. Terlihat seperti orang asing yang tidak sengaja berdiri berdekatan.

"Sudah 14 tahun sejak kau menghilang."

Yuta menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Taeyong yang baru saja bersuara. Meski lirih, Yuta masih bisa mendengarnya.

Senyum tipis terulas di paras manisnya, pemuda Jepang itu mendongak, menatap langit cerah yang kini mulai dihiasi mendung, "Ya. Dan semuanya sudah berubah."

"Waktu terus berjalan—begitu pula denganku. Tidak, kita semua berjalan mengikuti alur waktu," balas Taeyong.

Yuta terkekeh, kalau boleh jujur, Yuta terkejut dengan ucapan Taeyong, mengatakan jika kita semua berjalan mengikuti alur waktu—padahal dirinya berhenti di satu waktu, waktu yang ia gunakan untuk selalu mencinta dan mendoakan Taeyong.

Manik Yuta menyapu keadaan sekitar dan berhenti di sebuah kedai diseberang jalan. Ia menunjuk kedai kopi minimalis yang tak terlalu ramai itu, "Bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu sebentar disana? Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu."

Taeyong melirik arlojinya sebelum laki-laki itu menyanggupi tawaran Yuta.

.-.-.

Taeyong mengamati dalam diam. Memenjarakan sosok Yuta dalam pandangannya. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Nakamoto Yuta, tidak terlalu berubah banyak semenjak terakhir ia bertemu dengannya. Laki-laki itu masih sama seperti dulu—tampan sekaligus manis, yang membuatnya kurang sempurna hanyalah keadaan dimana laki-laki itu menjadi lebih kurus dan pucat.

"Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya memecah hening.

Yuta yang tengah bermain dengan sendok _Americano_ miliknya mendongak. Ia menatap sejenak sosok Taeyong sebelum terkekeh.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Taeyong mengulas senyum, "Baik, sangat baik."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Taeyong sibuk menatap lalu lalang orang-orang dibalik jendela bening kedai, sementara Yuta sibuk mengaduk _Americano_ dihadapannya.

Pemuda Jepang itu melirik kearah tangan Taeyong, dimana sebuah cincin emas putih dengan berlian kecil tersemat apik disana. Yuta tidaklah bodoh untuk mengenali benda itu sebagai cincin pernikahan.

"Kapan kau menikah dengan Koeun? Kenapa tidak mengundangku?" tanya Yuta pada akhirnya.

Taeyong menoleh, ia menatap datar, "Bagaimana aku bisa mengundangmu jika aku saja tidak tau keberadaanmu?"

Yuta meringis, "Maaf."

"Sebenarnya kau ini kemana? Aku mencarimu keberadaanmu, tapi tak bisa kutemukan. Kau menghilang bagai ditelan bumi," ucap Taeyong.

Gerakan tangan yang tengah memutar sendok terhenti. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, menghindari tatapan Taeyong yang serasa menusuknya.

"Aku—kembali ke Jepang," bisik Yuta—namun masih bisa didengar oleh Taeyong.

"Jika kau kembali kesana, seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan tak mengatakan apapu padaku. Kau pergi, menghilang begitu saja seolah tak ada orang yang menanti kabar darimu."

Yuta terdiam, tangannya saling meremat dibawah meja.

"Aku kekasihmu Yuta, kekasihmu. Kau anggap aku ini apa sehingga berpamitan padaku saja tidak kau lakukan? Bahkan setelah itu, pesanku kau abaikan. Seharusnya kau jujur saja padaku jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku."

Mata Yuta memanas, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan bulir air yang merangsek ingin keluar. Tidak. Ia tidak mau menangis di hadapan Taeyong.

Bagaimana bisa Taeyong beranggapan bahwa Yuta tak lagi mencintainya disaat setiap waktu yang Yuta habiskan hanyalah untuk mencintai laki-laki itu?

"Maafkan aku. Aku—hanya sedang mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri," lirih Yuta.

Pemuda yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu tersenyum miris, "Mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri?"

Bukankah secara tidak langsung Yuta mengatakan jika dia tidaklah bahagia saat bersama dengan dirinya? Astaga, menyedihkan sekali dirinya.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Sepasang manik tajamnya memandang sosok Yuta yang tengah menunduk.

Kalau boleh jujur, hingga detik ini, Taeyong masihlah menyimpan benci pada sosok Yuta—benci yang menggantikan rasa cinta yang dulu ia miliki untuk sosok dihadapannya. Rasa benci atas nama sakit hati. Sakit hati yang ia rasakan akibat ditinggalkan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Menggantungnya selama beberapa tahun. Membuatnya harus menunggu—hanya menunggu tanpa kepastian, yang akhirnya berujung pada sebuah keputus asaan. Mengantarkannya untuk membenci sosok yang dulu begitu ia cintai.

Ia sebenarnya malas harus berbicara berdua saja dengan Yuta. Namun ia harus menyanggupinya—Hansol memaksanya melalui isyarat mata, begitu pula Koeun, istrinya itu pun menyuruhnya untuk bertemu sejenak dengan Yuta.

" _Temuilah dia, selesaikan apapun masalahmu dengannya di masa lalu. Aku yakin, Yuta_ oppa _pasti sudah berjuang untuk bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini."_

Taeyong bahkan masih mengingatnya, dan sejujurnya ia tak mengerti dengan perkataan istrinya yang mengatakan bahwa Yuta telah berjuang untuk dapat bertemu dengannya.

Namun, mendapati sosok Yuta dihadapannya, duduk di depannya—di depan matanya, Taeyong tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri, dimana rasa rindu yang telah menumpuk perlahan membuncah, dimana rasa cinta yang ia pikir telah sirna ternyata masihlah ada.

Ingin rasanya Taeyong memeluk sosok Yuta. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya—namun tak ia lakukan. Taeyong jelas masih mengingat statusnya, suami orang. Lagipula, meskipun Yuta datang sendiri, itu tak menjamin bahwa laki-laki itu masih melajang bukan? 14 tahun sudah berlalu, tak mungkin dirinya masih sendiri.

"Aku membencimu," ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba.

Bahu Yuta menegang, ia reflek mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taeyong yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Pemuda Jepang itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengulas senyum miris.

Ya, itu adalah hak Taeyong untuk membencinya. Lagipula, orang mana yang tidak benci setelah dibuat menunggu selama belasan tahun?

"Aku tau. Itu adalah hakmu untuk membenciku, yang sudah egois meninggalkanmu untuk kepentinganku sendiri," lirihnya.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, Taeyong menatap rintik hujan yang membasahi tanah diluar sana—entah sejak kapan.

"Hei, Yuta, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Yuta menatap Taeyong yang masih betah memerhatikan rintik hujan, menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Senyum manis terulas diparasnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya mantab.

Taeyong tersentak, ia menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan—campuran antara kaget, terluka, dan marah mungkin?

Ia menghela napas panjang, "Lalu, apa kau bahagia?"

Yuta masih memertahankan senyumnya, matanya itu kini menatap tepat kedalam sepasang mata yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ya, aku sangat bahagia," jawab Yuta mantap.

Dia bahagia, bisa berjumpa kembali dengan Taeyong. Melihat orang yang dicintainya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Kehidupan tanpa ada dirinya didalamnya.

Meski rasa bahagia itu harus berdampingan dengan rasa sakit, Yuta tak apa. Baginya, itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Taeyong sendiri, apa kau bahagia?"

Taeyong balas menatap Yuta, ia tersenyum tipis—senyum yang begitu dirindukan oleh Yuta, "Ya. Aku bahagia."

Pemuda Jepang itu beranjak dari duduknya, ia menghampiri Taeyong dan langsung memeluk tubuh Taeyong. Memeluknya erat, menyalurkan seluruh rindu yang selama ini ia simpan.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu—sebentar saja," lirih Yuta.

Taeyong terdiam, tangannya ingin membalas pelukan Yuta—namun tak ia lakukan, ada ragu yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Cukup lama Yuta memeluk tubuh Taeyong, hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Yuta tak menjauh, tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Taeyong.

"Taeyongie, berjanjilah padaku. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus selalu tersenyum. Berbahagilah untukku," ucap Yuta—lengkap dengan senyum manis andalannya.

Taeyong mengangguk, meskipun ia tak seoenuhnya menangkap maksud dari permintaan Yuta. Namun senyum manis Yuta membuatnya tersihir—senyum yang sama yang membuatnya kembali merasakan getaran didadanya.

Yuta tersenyum—lega, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk dibangkunya, matanya bergulir menatap kearah luar kedai.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang Taeyong? Koeun sepertinya mencarimu," ucapnya seraya menunjuk sosok perempuan berpayung hijau yang berdiri di seberang jalan.

Taeyong mengikuti arah telunjuk Yuta, ia mengernyit mendapati sosok istrinya disana—bukankah dia bilang ia akan pulang bersama Hansol?

Laki-laki itu menatap sejenak kearah Yuta, ingin meninggalkannya, namun enggan. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Yuta, walaupun hanya dengan saling berdiam diri, ia tak masalah, rindunya belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Tapi bisa apa jika istrinya sudah menunggunya diseberang jalan sana? Ia sekali lagi harus mengingatnya baik-baik, saat ini ia sudah menikah, bersama dengan Yuta—apalagi dengan perasaan cintanya yang kembali bersemi adalah hal yang tabu.

Ia menghela napas, beranjak dari duduknya, "Ayo pulang, Yuta. Kau ingin kuantar?"

Yuta menggeleng, "Aku masih ingin disini, kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa nanti," pamit Taeyong.

Manik Yuta mengikuti punggung Taeyong berlalu dari hadapannya, semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya kembali pada sang istri yang masih setia menunggu diseberang sana. Tanpa sengaja, Yuta bertemu pandang dengan Koeun. Perempuan itu menatapnya sendu.

Yuta tersenyum, ia menggerakkan bibirnya, membisikkan sesuatu pada Koeun.

Sesuatu yang mampu membuat perempuan cantik itu menitikkan air matanya.

" _Tolong jaga Taeyong untukku. Buatlah ia bahagia, buat ia melupakanku. Kau adalah masa depannya, Koeun-_ ah _."_

.-.-.

Sepeninggal Taeyong, bangku dihadapan Yuta yang semula kosong selama beberapa detik itu kini telah ditempati oleh seorang pemuda jangkung berwajah campuran.

Pemuda itu hanya diam memerhatikan sosok Yuta yang tengah sibuk dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun darinya untuk menganggu kesibukan Yuta.

Yuta yang masih sibuk menatap Taeyong yang tengah menenangkan Koeun yang menangis akhirnya terusik juga oleh tingkah pemuda itu.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

Sosok itu tertawa, "Sejak orang bernama Taeyong itu meninggalkanmu sendirian disini."

Helaan napas terdengar dari Yuta, pemuda itu akhirnya menatap sosok dihadapannya, "Kau datang untuk menjemputku, Johnny?"

Johnny tersenyum, "Ya. Bukankah urusanmu sudah selesai?"

Yuta terdiam, tangannya meremas kuat celana yang tengah ia gunakan, sementara kepalanya tertunduk guna menghindari tatapan Johnny.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menetap disini, _kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu,_ " tegur Johnny seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Yuta.

"Aku tau jika aku tak bisa melakukannya—walaupun hanya untuk semetara" bisik Yuta.

Johnny tersenyum, ia menepuk puncak kepala Yuta, "Ini saja sudah termasuk keajaiban kau bisa berada disini."

Yuta memilih untuk tak menjawab. Ia memerhatikan tangannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau masih memiliki penyesalan?"

"Tidak ada. Jikapun masih, itu hanyalah penyesalan kenapa aku tak bisa disampingnya lebih lama," jawab Yuta.

Johnny menghela napas, diliriknya jam saku kuno yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya, "Sudah saatnya kita pulang, Yuta."

Laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti dengan sosok Yuta. Sesampainya diluar kedai, Yuta mendongak menatap langit yang masih dihiasi oleh awan kelabu. Senyum manis terulas apik diwajahnya.

" _Semoga kau selalu bahagia Taeyong. Aku mencintaimu."_

.-.-.

Taeyong menatap bingung Ji Hansol yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan serupa. Hiruk pikuk suasana Bandara Internasional Kansai diabaikannya sejenak—termasuk sosok sang istri yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang perempuan asing.

"Kau—kenapa kau ada disini?" heran Taeyong—pasalnya saat ini keduanya tidak berada di Korea, melainkan di Jepang—Osaka lebih tepatnya.

Hansol mendekati Taeyong, menyeret koper hitamnya, "Perjalanan bisnis. Apalagi kalau bukan itu. Kau sendiri? Bulan madu?"

Taeyong mendecakkan lidahnya, ia menunjuk sosok sang istri yang tengah asyik sendiri dengan dagunya, "Koeun ingin bertemu kawan lamanya dan ia memintaku untuk menemaninya."

Laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Taeyong itu mengangguk paham, ia mengecek arlojinya dan mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling bandara. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah kesal ketika ia tak menemukan orang yang—seingatnya—akan menjemputnya di bandara.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Taeyong heran.

"Jemputan. Sepertinya dia lupa jika aku datang lebih cepat," jawabnya.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk paham, ia memutuskan untuk sibuk dengan ponselnya—begitu pula dengan Hansol. Keduanya mungkin akan bertahan seperti itu hingga malam menjelang jika saja Koeun tidak menginterupsinya.

Perempuan cantik itu menatap terkejut kearah Hansol, "Hansol _oppa_? Sedang apa disini?"

Laki-laki itu mengulas senyum ramah, "Perjalanan bisnis."

Koeun mengangguk mengerti, perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok sang suami, " _Oppa,_ dia Hina, teman yang ingin ku temui itu."

Taeyong ikut membungkuk ketika perempuan yang merupakan sosok kawan istrinya membungkuk sopan kearahnya, ia pun mengulas senyum kaku.

Perempuan Jepang itu berbincang kembali dengan Koeun—Taeyong cukup mengerti, karena dirinya memang pernah belajar bahasa Jepang—itu pun karena Yuta yang mengajarinya dan ketika laki-laki manis itu tidak sengaja mengomel dengan bahasa Jepang jika sedang marah padanya.

Ah, Yuta lagi.

Koeun menarik tangan Taeyong, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit limbung karena terlalu terkejut.

Sang istri membalas dengan senyum manis, "Hina akan mengantarkan kita ke suatu tempat. Ayo, _oppa._ "

"Kau ikut kami atau bagaimana, _hyung_?" tanya Taeyong pada Hansol yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Gelengan kepala Taeyong dapatkan sebagai jawaban, "Aku menunggu bawahanku saja. Kau pergilah dulu, lagipula aku tidak ingin menganggu acara keluarga kalian."

Mendengar tolakan Hansol, Koeun langsung menarik sosok suaminya untuk segera meninggalkan area kedatangan. Keduanya langsung menuju luar bandara, dan menunggu Hina yang tengah mengambil mobil.

Begitu sebuah mobil sedan silver berhenti didepan mereka, Koeun langsung masuk kedalam, duduk di bangku sebelah pengemudi. Hina yang melihat tingkah kawannya tertawa pelan, sementara Taeyong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Biar aku saja," sela Taeyong ketika Hina hendak membantunya memasukkan koper kedalam bagasi.

Selesai dengan urusan bagasi, Taeyong segera masuk kedalam mobil duduk di bangku penumpang bagian belakang. Sebenarnya ia ingin menawarkan jasa mengemudi, namun ia urungkan begitu mengingat jika sekarang mereka berada di Jepang dan Hina yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan—yang Taeyong sendiri tidak tau dimana.

Taeyong tenggelam dalam lamunannya, mengabaikan sosok istrinya yang tengah mengobrol dengan kawan lamanya. Matanya menatap lekat jalanan kota Osaka yang tak terlalu ramai, namun pikirannya bukanlah pada keadaan kota Osaka yang begitu mengagumkan, melainkan pada sosok laki-laki yang berasal dari tanah ini, Nakamoto Yuta.

Entahlah, sejak pertemuannya dengan Yuta tempo hari, Taeyong sama sekali tak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan Yuta. Setiap waktu—entah saat ia tengah bekerja, ataupun saat hanya berdua dengan istrinya, selalu saja sosok Yuta membayanginya.

Apakah ini efek karena sudah tidak lama bersua?

Atau justru—karena dirinya mulai menyadarinya.

Bahwasanya hati ini masihlah mencinta sosok Nakamoto Yuta.

Mencintainya dengan sangat—jauh didalam lubuk hatinya. Mungkin Koeun hanyalah sosok pengalih rasa sakitnya saat Yuta meninggalkannya, perempuan itu datang padanya, menawarkannya cinta saat ia putus asa menanti Yuta yang tak kunjung datang.

Taeyong menyadarinya saat ia pulang dari pertemuannya dengan Yuta. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada sosok laki-laki manis itu. Hasrat ingin bertemu dengannya begitu tinggi-seolah-seolah semua rindu dan cinta yang selama ini terpendam tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Ingin menemui, memeluknya, menyatakan cinta sekali lagi, namun sangsi.

Ia sudah tidak melajang lagi, statusnya kini sudah beristri.

Taeyong menyesal—mengapa ia tak menunggunya saja, kenapa dirinya terlalu cepat membenci Yuta?

Kenapa egonya terlalu besar?

"Hah," Taeyong menghela napas tanpa sadar. Bibirnya mengulum senyum miris—sedih akan takdir yang membelit dirinya.

Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil dan memejamkan matanya. Lebih baik tidur daripada terus memikirkan Yuta yang berujung pada penyesalan.

Disisi lain, Koeun yang memerhatikan Taeyong mengulas senyum lemah. Ia tau apa—tidak, lebih tepatnya siapa yang tengah menginvasi pikiran sang suami.

"Apa aku terlalu egois?" bisik Koeun.

Hina yang fokus pada jalanan melirik sekilas, "Menurutku, tidak."

"Aku tau _dia_ mencintainya, aku tau _dia_ ada dimana. Aku tau apa yang terjadi pada _nya._ Aku pun tau, jika selama ini hanyalah ada _dirinya_ dihati Taeyong _oppa._ Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku justru mengambil kesempatan itu. Mengambil hatinya disaat ia terluka. Mengambil apa yang seharusnya bukan milikku—bahagianya, cintanya. Kenapa—hiks—penyesalan ini tak pernah hilang?" isak Koeun pilu. Perempuan itu menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya—berusaha meredam tangis, ia tak ingin membangunkan sang suami di belakang sana.

Cengkraman pada supir mengerat, membuat buku-buku jari Hina memutih. Perempuan itu tak ada bedanya dengan Koeun. Paras cantiknya sudah basah oleh air mata, bedanya ia tak terisak hebat seperti sang sahabat.

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Tapi, kau harus mengingatnya, dia _menyerahkan cintanya untukmu. Dia percaya padamu, jika kau bisa menjaga cintanya."_

.-.-.

Mobil itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang masih memertahankan arsitektur Jepangnya yang begitu kental.

Dua perempuan yang ada disana sudah terlebih dahulu turun, meninggalkan Taeyong yang terlihat bingung dibelakang sana.

Bingung sedang mengunjungi rumah siapa dan juga bingung mengapa mata istrinya sembab.

Hina mengetuk pagar kayu yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya, tak berselang lama, seorang wanita berbalut _yukata_ keluar dari balik pintu kayu.

Wanita yang masih cantik meski keriput menghiasi parasnya itu nampak senang dengan kehadiran Hina, bahkan memeluknya erat—ia juga menyambut ramah Koeun.

Namun, paras wanita itu berubah begitu cerah ketika bertemu pandang dengan Taeyong.

"Taeyong- _kun_ ," ucapnya tak percaya. Wanita itu membekap mulutnya, menahan isak tangis.

Taeyong terlihat kelabakan, ia mendekati wanita itu, membawa tubuh renta itu kedalam pelukannya.

" _Okaa-san?_ " bisiknya.

Sosok yang dipanggil _Okaa-san_ —Nyonya Nakamoto, melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap sayang sisi paras tampan laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hidup putranya.

"Kau semakin tampan sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu, dan seleramu ternyata tak berubah—begitu tinggi. Istrimu sangatlah cantik," ucapnya diiringi senyum keibuan.

Taeyong tersenyum kikuk, begitu pula Koeun yang tersipu malu.

Nyonya Nakamoto membuka pintu pagarnya lebar-lebar, memersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk, "Yuta- _kun_ pasti sangat senang kalian datang mengunjunginya. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari _peringatannya_."

Tubuh Taeyong mendadak kaku. Apa ini? Ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Yuta?

Ah, ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Rasanya... ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Bertatap muka dan melihat senyumnya saja sudah cukup untuk Taeyong.

Koeun yang melihat senyum sang suami hanya bisa mengulas senyum lemah. Ia menarik laki-laki itu untuk segera masuk, mengikuti sang tuan rumah.

Nyonya Nakamoto memersilahkan Koeun dan Taeyong untuk menunggu di ruang keluarga, sementara ia pergi ke dapur dengan Hina untuk menyiapkan minum dan kudapan.

Taeyong melihat-melihat penjuru ruangan. Ruangan sederhana yang begitu nyaman dengan nuansa Jepang yang begitu kental. Lantainya dialasi oleh _tatami_ _ **(*)**_ dan meja kotak ini— _kotatsu,_ dengan vas bunga kecil ditengahnya. Ada sebuah televisi dipojok ruangan, dinding-dinding disini pun dihiasi oleh kaligrafi, bahkan ada lukisan bunga sakura—yang diperhatikan lebih lekat, ada nama Nakamoto Yuta dalam kanji yang tertulis dipojok bawah.

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap halaman belakang yang terlihat karena pintu _shōji_ yang menghubungkan terbuka. Halaman belakang sana tak terlalu ramai, hanya ada kolam kecil dengan pancuran bambunya yang khas dan juga tanaman bambu hias—yang penuh dengan kertas warna?

Dahinya mengernyit heran, tak mengerti akan fungsi kertas warna-warni yang nampak usang meski telah di laminating. Begitu pula dengan _origami_ bangau yang terbuat dari kertas minyak yang juga sudah teramat lusuh menggantung apik disana.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh, secangkir _ocha_ dan beberapa _dango_ pasti bisa mengurangi lelah kalian," ucapan Nyonya Nakamoto mengalihkan fokus Taeyong.

Laki-laki itu menatap secangkir teh hijau dan piring yang berisi tiga tusuk _dango_ yabg disajikan dihadapannya dengan canggung.

Err—lebih tepatnya ia canggung dengan sosok wanita yang duduk diseberangnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu? 14 tahun?

"Jadi? Kalian ingin menemui Yuta- _kun_?" tanya Nyonya Nakamoto.

Hina dan Koeun mengangguk, dua perempuan itu mengulas senyum tipis—yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sementara Taeyong hanya terdiam tak mengerti.

Nyonya Nakamoto tersenyum bahagia, bahkan hingga menitikkan air mata, "Yuta- _kun_ pasti sangat bahagia. Apalagi akhirnya Taeyong- _kun_ datang untuk menemuinya."

Mata Koeun kembali memerah, perempuan itu hampir saja kembali terisak jika saja Hina tak menepuk punggungnya. Disisi lain, Taeyong hanya bisa menatap tak mengerti.

Nyonya Nakamoto bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju _shōji_ yang berada disisi lain ruangan dan membukanya perlahan.

" _Saa_ , masuklah."

Tiga orang itu pun beranjak memasuki ruangan tersebut. Nyonya Nakamoto berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang berada disisi ruangan. Wanita itu duduk tak jauh dari meja itu—yang diikuti oleh Hina dan Koeun.

"Yuta- _kun_ , lihat. Taeyong- _kun_ datang mengunjungimu," ucapnya.

Taeyong terdiam ditempat, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, bagai dipaku oleh bumi. Matanya menatap nanar meja tersebut.

Meja dimana terdapat sebuah dupa—

—lengkap dengan foto Nakamoto Yuta yang tengah tersenyum.

.-.-.

"12 tahun yang lalu karena ALS **(1)** ," ucap Nyonya Nakamoto ketika Taeyong melempar tanya.

Wanita itu menatap heran kearah Taeyong, "Bukankah aku sudah mengirimu surat dan juga abu Yuta- _kun_? kenapa—kau terlihat seperti tidak mengetahui apapun?"

"Surat?" beo Taeyong.

Koeun meremas gaun yang digunakannya, ia menunduk dalam, "12 tahun yang lalu, saat aku membantumu pindah rumah, kau mendapatkan paket dari Osaka. Saat aku mengatakan itu dari Yuta _oppa,_ kau menyuruhku untuk... membuangnya."

"Jadi—itu?"

Koeun mengangguk, "Ya. Paket itu berisi abu dan juga surat dari Yuta _oppa._ Aku masih menyimpannya, dirumah _eomma._ "

"Kenapa—kau?"

Koeun tak mampu buka suara, mendengar suara suaminya yang tercekat membuatnya sakit. Sakit atas nama rasa bersalah.

"Koeun terlalu takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu, mengingat kau pernah membenci Nakamoto _-san,_ " sela Hina.

Nyonya Nakamoto menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang bergetar, wanita itu mengulas senyum lemah.

"Jadi, benar jika kau pernah membenci Yuta- _kun_. Tolong jangan membencinya lagi, ini adalah salahku dan suamiku yang membawa Yuta- _kun_ meninggalkanmu tanpa menghiraukan keinginannya yang ingin tetap berada disampingmu. Ini salah kami, maafkan kami."

Taeyong mengiba, ia balas menggenggam tangan keriput itu, " _Okaa-san,_ ini bukan salah kalian. Tolong jangan meminta maaf lagi padaku."

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Karena kami, kau jadi membenci Yuta- _kun_. Kami menulikan telinga kami akan permintaan Yuta- _kun_ untuk menghabiskan waktunya disisimu. padahal—putraku—hiks—"

"Sejak kapan... Yuta menderita ALS?" lirih Taeyong, mengalihkan topik. Ia tak tega melihat wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri menangis memohon maaf padanya.

"Sejak kelas 2 SMU. Yuta- _kun_ sering terjatuh dan mengeluh jika kakinya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Setelah melewati tes panjang, akhirnya kami tau jika itu adalah ALS," jelas Nyonya Nakamoto.

"Awalnya kami tidak tau apa itu ALS, penyakit jenis apakah itu? Nama penyakit itu begitu asing. Kami menganggapnya ringan, sampai tahun terakhirnya di SMU, Yuta- _kun_ mengalami kelumpuhan total pada kakinya dan dokter mengatakan bahwa tak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ini. Kami putus asa, namun tidak dengan putraku. Dia yakin bisa sembuh—dia yakin bisa terus bersamamu. Namun, kami telah terlanjur pesimis, kami mematahkan semangatnya dengan membawanya kesini," sambung Nyonya Nakamoto.

Taeyong terdiam, otaknya memutar memorinya kebelakang. Saat dimana tiba-tiba Yuta jatuh ketika tengah bersamanya, mengeluh tak bisa bergerak, yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus mengendong pemuda manis itu.

Atau saat dimana Yuta tiba-tiba menjatuhkan alat makannya, mengeluh jika tangannya tak bisa digerakkan, lalu merengek padanya untuk minta disuapi.

Taeyong pikir, itu hanyalah akal-akalan Yuta untuk bisa lebih dekat bersamanya. Taeyong pikir itu hanya bercanda.

Dan juga saat dimana Yuta tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya. Tidak menghadiri upacara kelulusan, tidak datang di perayaan hari jadi mereka.

Jadi, karena semua ini?

Nyonya Nakamoto berjalan keluar ruangan, menuju halaman belakang—lebih tepatnya menuju tanaman bambu hias yang bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Tapi, semangat Yuta- _kun_ kembali ada ketika mengetahui bahwa kau masih menunggunya. Anak itu tak pernah mengeluh mengikuti serangkaian terapi yang begitu berat. Keinginannya untuk bertemu denganmu begitu kuat. Namun, tekad itu tak sanggup melawan takdir Tuhan, ia akhirnya _menyerah,_ " ucapnya sembari memegang sebuah kertas berwarna biru pudar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis ketika deretan hangul berbunyi ' _Aku pasti bertemu kembali dengan Taeyong!'_ tertulis apik disana.

"Putraku—Nakamoto Yuta, begitu mencintaimu. Bahkan, hingga akhir napasnya, hanya kau yang dicintainya."

.-.-.

Taeyong terdiam di ruangan dimana dupa milik kekasih hatinya berada. Ia hanya duduk dan memandangi foto Yuta yang tengah tersenyum manis disana.

Ia hanya sendiri, Nyonya Nakamoto memberikannya privasi, sementara Hina sibun menenangkan Koeun yang masih dirundung rasa bersalah.

Taeyong menangis dalam diam, menangisi kebodohannya.

Kenapa ia bisa begitu tidak peka? Kenapa ia tidak menyadari jika ada yang salah dengan orang yang dicintainya itu?

Dan kenapa ia bisa menyimpan benci kepada Yuta—yang tengah berjuang sendiri melawan sakitnya?

"Jangan menangis, kau jelek sekali dengan ekspresi itu tau."

Tubuh Taeyong menegang, ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Sepasang manik tajamnya melebar menatap sosok laki-laki manis dihadapannya.

"Yu—ta?"

Laki-laki itu—Nakamoto Yuta, mengulas senyum manis. Ia duduk bersila sembari menopang dagu, menatap geli Taeyong yang menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

Taeyong langsung bergerak maju, hendak memeluk sosok yang begitu dicintainya hingga detik ini, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah udara.

Yuta tersenyum, tangannya yang terbebas bergerak untuk mengusap sisi paras tampan Taeyong—yang langsung menembus Taeyong begitu saja.

"Lihat, kau tidak bisa menyentuhku, begitu pula denganku," ucap Yuta sembari mengangkat tangannya.

Taeyong mengabaikan ucapan itu, ia justru menatap sayang sosok Yuta, "Kenapa kau disini? Apakah kau kembali—untukku?"

"Jangan bodoh. Orang mati tidak bisa hidup lagi. Kau terlalu banyak menonton film _fantasy_ , Taeyongie," sinis Yuta, ia memanyunkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Laki-laki itu mendekati sosok Yuta, menggenggam tangan Yuta—walaupun tak bisa, "Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku begitu egois karena sudah—"

"Kita sudah membahasnya tempo hari, saat di kedai. Jangan ungkit itu lagi. Lagipula aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa waktuku yang sedikit ini hanya untuk mendengar permintaan maafmu," ucap Yuta.

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan alis bertaut tak mengerti.

"Aku diberi kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu. Kurasa penyesalanku masih belum hilang," ucap Yuta seolah bisa membaca pikiran laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Kesempatan untuk bertemu denganku?"

Yuta mengangguk, "Kurasa penyesalanku terlalu besar hingga aku tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Jadi, begitulah, aku diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Seharusnya, tempo hari adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku yang ada, tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati denganku."

"Penyesalan?"

"Um! Aku menyesal harus mati dulu tanpa melihat wajahmu dan mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu. Tapi, setelah pertemuan kita tempo hari, penyesalan itu telah menghilang," jawab Yuta, lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa menghilang? Kau bahkan mengatakan tidak mencintaiku ketika aku bertanya padamu," protes Taeyong.

Yuta terkekeh, "Sederhana saja, itu karena Taeyong _ie_ sudah bahagia."

"Huh?"

Laki-laki manis itu memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan menerawang, "Saat itu aku berpikir, apa jadinya jika saat itu aku mengatakannya? Mungkin Taeyong _ie_ tidak akan sebahagia ini. Taeyong _ie_ 'kan begitu mencintaiku."

Ingin rasanya Taeyong mencubit pipi Yuta yang begitu narsis—yah, pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu sih.

"Tapi lihat sekarang, Taeyong _ie_ sudah bahagia—walaupun harus membenciku, tapi itu tak apa," ucap Yuta sembari melempar senyum manis untuk Taeyong.

Tangan Taeyong mengepal erat, ia bergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh Yuta.

"Jangan mengatakan itu lagi. Maafkan aku yang begitu bodohnya membencimu. Dan jangan mengatakannya seolah aku menikmati diriku yang membencimu. Asal kau tau membencimu itu begitu menyakitkan," bisik Taeyong seraya menenggelamkan Yuta dalam pelukannya.

Yuta melebarkan matanya. Ia terdiam—terlalu terkejut.

Taeyong bisa menyentuhnya? Bukankah seharusnya pada kesempatan ini ia hanya bisa berbicara pada Taeyong—tanpa bisa menyentuhnya?

Ah, sial, mata Yuta memanas. Ia terlalu senang.

Perkataan Taeyong, dan pelukannya ini, membuat Yuta begitu senang. Saking senangnya, Yuta sampai menitikkan air mata. Ia pun membalas pelukan Taeyong, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taeyong—dengan Taeyong yang tiada henti menciumi rambutnya.

Yuta ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Ia ingin berada disisi Taeyong lebih lama. Ia ingin egois dengan meminta untuk bisa berada disamping Taeyong sampai laki-laki itu menjemput ajalnya.

Namun, sampai kapanpun, ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Dirinya sudah mati. Nakamoto Yuta sudah mati.

"Aku ingin—hiks—berada disampingmu—hiks—selalu," isak Yuta.

Taeyong melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menangkup sisi wajah Yuta, menghapus lelehan air mata yang menodai paras manis itu.

Ia tersenyum miris ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menatap kaki Yuta yang sudah mulai transparan.

Apakah ini yang terakhir?

Ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yuta.

"Yuta, kumohon, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Taeyong.

Yuta membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan sepasang mata yang begitu indah. Ia menatap dalam, tepat kedalam sepasang manik tajam milik Taeyong, tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan hanyalah untuk memikirkan dan mendoakanmu."

Taeyong tersenyum, "Aku juga. aku—sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menunggumu, maafkan aku yang sempat membencimu. Sesungguhnya aku sangatlah mencintaimu."

Yuta terkekeh, ia balas memegang kedua tangan Taeyong yang masih berada disisi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis, "Aku tau. Aku mengetahuinya."

Taeyong mengarahkan pandangannya pada tubuh Yuta, area perutnya telah menghilang. Waktunya tidak lama lagi.

Ia mendekatkan parasnya pada paras Yuta. Menempelkan bibirnya pada sepasang ranum yang begitu ia rindukan.

Taeyong mencium Yuta, ciuman yang begitu tulus—sekaligus begitu menyakitkan.

Dan juga ciuman terakhir mereka.

Taeyong menjauhkan parasnya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja ketika hanya bagian bahu sampai kepala saja yang masih tersisa dari Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum manis, ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Taeyong.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, teruslah tersenyum, berbahagialah untukku. Hiduplah dengan baik, aku akan selalu menunggumu," ucapnya diiringi senyum.

Taeyong menggeleng, air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia jika kebahagiannya saja pergi meninggalkannya? Koeun? Perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu memang membuatnya bahagia. Namun bahagia yang berbeda dengan Yuta.

Setelah mengetahui semua ini, bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa Yuta? Bagaimana bisa ia terus tersenyum jika senyumnya saja pergi meninggalkannya.

Yuta ikut menitikkan air mata, tangannya sudah mulai berubah transparan dan perlahan menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya.

"Taeyong _ie_ , kumohon, jangan membuatku berat untuk melepasmu. Selama 14 tahun ini kau bisa hidup tanpaku. Sekarang dan seterusnya kau pasti bi—"

"Bagaimana bisa aku hidup baik-baik saja sementara kau tidak ada disampingku?! Setelah 14 tahun, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Tapi, kenapa? Yuta, tidak bisakah aku egois untuk memintamu berada disisiku?"

Yuta menggeleng, ia tersenyum lemah, "Aku sudah mati Taeyong _ie._ Tubuhku sudah menjadi abu. Tempatku bukan disini lagi. Kumohon, tepati janjimu tempo hari. Bukankah seorang Lee Taeyong akan selalu menepati janjinya?"

Taeyong mengusap air matanya, ia menatap nanar sosok Yuta yang kini perlahan mulai menghilang, menjadi butiran cahaya yang begitu indah. Tangannya bergerak menangkup sisi wajah Yuta yang perlahan menghilang, dikecupnya kening sang kekasih hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nakamoto Yuta," bisiknya.

Yuta tersenyum, setitik air mata lolos dari matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Taeyong. Selamanya akan selalu begitu."

Taeyong membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, ia menatap nanar serpihan cahaya indah yang berpendar dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum, sesuai dengan janjinya pada Yuta—meskipun air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

Tidak ada lagi Nakamoto Yuta dihadapannya.

Tidak akan lagi senyum favoritnya.

Pertemuannya kali ini, mungkin saja yang terakhir.

Taeyong mendekati meja berisi dupa dan foto Yuta, ia duduk bersimpuh disana, mengatupkan tangannya. Ia mengulas senyum lemah.

" _Berbahagialah disana, Yuta. Aku, Lee Taeyong, akan menepati janjiku, dan segera menemuimu. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku harap kau menungguku, dan jangan pernah lelah untuk menungguku. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerois** atau **ALS.**

Penjelasan; penyakit yang membuat penderitanya mengalami kelumpuhan, bahkan bisa meninggal. Menyerang sistem otot yang akhirnya menyebabkan kelumpuhan. Biasanya menyerang laki-laki. Penderita hanya bisa bertahan 3-4 tahun, terapi yang bisa dilakukan adalah dengan suntik ke tulang belakang. Penyebabnya bisa karena sporadis atau genetik. Belum ada obat yang ditemukan untuk menyembuhkannya.

 **Shōji**

Pintu geser yang dibungkus dengan kertas tipis yang direkatkan pada petak-petak kayu dan bingkai pintu. Hampir mirip dengan _fusuma_ , bedanya _fusuma_ tidak dapat ditembus cahaya.

 **(*) Tatami**

Alas lantai tebal yang terbuat dari jerami.

 **(** Gila. 15 halaman, hanya untuk story. Well, aku nggatau ini berapa word, karena di hp ngga keliatan. Maafkeun kalau ada typo nyempil, maklum kalau ngetik di hp suka typo, dan yg lebih parah, suka ngehapus word sendiri. Nyebelin **)**

 **(** Alur? Membingungkan? Terlalu lambat? Endingnya aneh ya? Aku cuman bisa bilang maaf :"( **)**

 **(** Udah ah, bingung mau ngomong apalagi. **)**

 **(** Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review! **)**


End file.
